


After Dinner Comes Dessert

by kirawus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Leon, M/M, Top Raihan, just a couple of dudes eatin fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirawus/pseuds/kirawus
Summary: A few chuckles were shared before enjoying the warmth of the fire again. Leon shuffled in his spot on the log they were both sat on. Raihan couldn’t help but do the same, pulling at his scarf a bit as well, leaning away from the fire for once. Maybe he was imagining it… but was it getting warmer?---Raihan and Leon decide to go on a camping trip near the mountains of Circhester. But during their foraging for berries, they come across some they don't recognise.Don't worry, they'll stay warm.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	After Dinner Comes Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Sex time happens like 13 paragraphs in so if you're just here to see Raihan rail Leon then have fun.

The air was incredibly chill and crisp, especially as the sun was beginning to make its decent on Circhester. Further north of the small city near the foot a mountain, Hammerlocks Gymleader Raihan and his esteemed rival Leon, the champion of Galar, were sat by a fire, keeping warm after a long day of training in the harsh climate. Just the two of them in isolation, their Pokemon already retired to their respective Pokeballs for the evening, deserving the rest more than anyone.

Leon was holding his gloved hands near the campfire, still unable to keep out the cold of Circhester with his several wooly layers, thick scarf and gloves. Raihan wore much the same, handling the cold only slightly better thanks to his regular behaviour of wearing shorts wherever he went, not including this incredibly frozen trip. He stirred a large pot of curry for himself and his rival after their Pokemon had eaten their fill, leaving them with the last of the meats and some berries which they had, frankly, never seen before.

“Smells good~!” Leon hummed, a large white cloud emitting from his lips as he did, he smiled despite the climate, his cheeks and nose deep tint of red.  
“That’s good,” Raihan sighed into his scarf, “I was worried I’d never seen these berries before because they were bad.”  
“They aren’t poisonous are they?”  
“Nah nah, I looked it up and itsaid they were fine to eat, but they might be weird cooked.”  
“Well they look fine to me!” Leon chuckled, picking up a bowl and preparing to have a taste.

They seemed pretty fine indeed. Both of them made thankful expressions after the first bite, grateful to finally be filled with some warmth. The flavour was not quite so unique, but the berries had a satisfying tendency to melt in their mouths. Raihan couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t seen this berry used in cooking before. Perhaps it was a new type? He made a note of himself to pack some away before they return back to civilisation.

Leon dropped his spoon into his bowl with a satisfied sigh, having eaten as much as he was allowed to, Raihan soon following after. The gym leader leaned forward near the fire yet again to warm his hands and face.

“Thanks for coming with me on this trip” Leon broke the tired silence.  
Raihan simply smirked, “As if I’d let you do this alone, no way am I gonna let you get any secret training ahead of me. Plus, you’d probably get lost and freeze to death if you didn’t have a competent guy like me here.”  
Leon laughed, “Of course! That’s why I asked you!” He layed a hand firmly on Raihan’s shoulder with a grin.

“And I also don’t mind taking the opportunity to build up my defences against ice. You’re my rival, but that Melony packs a punch.”  
“She’s a force to be reckoned with, admittedly.”

A few chuckles were shared before enjoying the warmth of the fire again. Leon shuffled in his spot on the log they were both sat on. Raihan couldn’t help but do the same, pulling at his scarf a bit as well, leaning away from the fire for once. Maybe he was imagining it… but was it getting warmer?

Raihan cleared his throat, realising that the warmth he was feeling was gathering in his abdomen and, to his regret, his crotch. He was thankful that the cold air hid his flushed face, and that his many layers might hide whatever may sprout from between his legs. Why now of all times? When he was on the first camping trip he had with Leon in months? Raihan valued their relationship greatly and didn’t need his dick making anything awkward between them. While dragon tamer continued to be at war with his own body silently, Leon suddenly got up.  
  
“I’m… just gonna,” he stopped to find the words, “I’m really cold and- and I’m tired so I’m just gonna… I’ll be in the tent.”

“Oh, uh,” Raihan let out another cough to substitute for a curse under his breath, regretting that he wasn’t able to have some privacy in the tent first. “ Yep, okay, I’ll be in there soon.”

Leon didn’t respond, surprisingly, and was already inside the tent and zipping the flap shut. It was just Raihan, the snow beneath his feet, the not quite setting sun, and his stupid fucking boner. He had a small panic thinking that Leon left because he knew. But a small optimism in him said that Leon doesn’t know anything about anything. His current issue was that he needed to cum hard and fast, but it probably wasn’t gonna happen in this weather. He didn’t even know it was possible to get this horny in this climate. He felt so hot, so much so that he didn’t realise that the campfire had nearly gone out. He decided he would be strong and simply wait out his stiff problem under the many blankets in their tent. He could do it. He could do it.

Raihan got up slowly, his head now starting to feel fuzzy. That wasn’t good. He reached for the zip of the tent but was suddenly frozen. Not by the cool wind around him, but by the single sound the heard from the inside of the tent.  
  
“A-ah”

It was breathless. It was desperate. It was undoubtedly a moan. That was a moan. A gasp? Raihan’s mouth hung open, his eyes started at the zip between his gloved fingers. He didn’t move an inch, Because on one hand he needed to get inside, but on the other hand, Raihan felt like if he saw Leon right now, and if Leon was doing what his voice hinted at, he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Gh-!”

His pupils dilated. His breath became laboured, and without noticing, he was palming at the bulge in his pants that could no longer go without some kind of friction. He couldn’t help himself any more, he was quick. Quicker than he thought he would be, damn near ripping the flap of the tent open to see what he was hearing. What he thought was too good to be true.

The tent was large and spacious. The floor was covered with a large heated mat, not that you could see it, as everything, from several woollen blankets, clothes and a bunch of miscellaneous stuff was strewn about the entire area. Not that Raihan took any notice, because lying on one of the futons in the centre of it all was Leon, still in his puffy jacket and several layers underneath a large warm blanket. At first Raihan thought he had just been at the mercy of wishful thinking, and that Leon was actually asleep like he said, but looking for more than two seconds made it undeniable that Leon was absolutely jerking off.

Leon didn’t notice Raihan open the tent, as he had his eyes squinted shut, and clearly too lost in what he was doing to hear anything. His body was clearly shifting in a lewd manner underneath the blanket, and his voice was nothing but moans muffled by his now loose scarf and jacket. When Leon finally opened his eyes he saw Raihan, looking shocked and… needy. His rival had walked in on him clearly jerking off, but no matter how much he wanted to, his hands that were wrapped around his twitching cock just couldn’t stop. It was humiliating, his greatest rival, his greatest friend, was watching him, but somehow, his desire for release had overtaken his body, and all he could do, with a desperate look on his face was moan.

“R-Raiha-ahn…”

Raihan swallowed deeply and suddenly the tent was shut, there was a dim orange light from the way the sun was filtered through the coloured fabric of the tent. Raihan was on his knees, shuffling towards Leon til he was looking down at him.  
  
“Leon…”  
  
he suddenly tore the blanket from off of Leon’s twitching body on its side, revealing his bare legs, his pants pulled down to his ankles and his hands gripped on his flushed, leaking cock. Leon had gasped at the sudden removal of the blankets warmth, instinctively balling up a little, taking a look at Raihan in shame. But Raihan only looked down in desire. In helpless desire. Leon couldn’t help but do the same when he noticed the large bulge in Raihan’s pants that he was still palming.

“Please I- I can’t-“ Leon breathed out, not loosening his grip down below. Raihan leaned down, grabbing the bottom of Leon’s sweater and the tight shirt underneath, pulling it up to reveal Leon’s toned body, his tanned skin, his large pectorals. It made his mouth water with hunger. Leon had always been hot. Raihan knew this from all the times they undressed together in gym change rooms. But never once had it made his own body respond so instinctively.

“Lee…” He brought his mouth down to the champion’s abdomen, licking a long stripe from there to his pecs which made Leon let out a gasp. Leon’s sounds didn’t stop as Raihan then pulled his lips towards one of Leon’s nipples, licking, sucking, and gently biting it as he brought his own length out of his pants, stroking it tightly, groaning as he did. Raihan revelled in the moment, thinking about all the times he thought about ravishing Leon like this. He no longer cared about why it was happening, only wanting to get inside his warmth and dominate him like he had always dreamed. He took a hand away from his cock to reach for his bag that had half its content spilled out, managing to scavenge a small bottle of lubricant from the mess.

Raihan leaned back at last to dowse his fingers in the lube. He looked down at Leon below him. He was panting, chest rising and falling, nipples puffy and wet from Raihan’s tasting. Raihan admired how cute the champion looked with his face almost completely buried in the thickness of his warm winter layers and the fluff of his jacket’s hood, still seeing the deep redness of his face and slight teary-eyed expression. The gym leader couldn’t contain himself from moaning the other’s name once again as he pulled the fabric away from Leon’s lips and met them with his own in a deep kiss that Leon didn’t fight. In fact, he melted into it. Raihan sucked and licked at Leon’s mouth as his lubed hand trailed between Leon’s legs, locating his pulsing opening. Leon gasped, moaned, kicked and shuddered from the sudden contact.

Leon’s legs were partly tied together due to his pants around his ankles that he couldn’t quite remove as his legs jolted when Raihan’s finger pushed through. Leon’s head felt fuzzy and he tried to say something. Anything. He wanted to ask why his body suddenly became like this. But another part of him held back, not wanting to ruin this moment and enjoy it for what it was. After all, isn’t something like this what he had always wanted? The thought of Raihan towering over him and dominating him kept him awake more than a few nights. Nights that ended in a few ruined sheets. He squirmed underneath Raihan as another finger entered. In a moment, a bolt of ecstasy shot through him from where Raihan’s fingers pressed against, causing him to let out a loud and shameful moan of his name.

“Leon… c-can I- ngh! Can I fuck you?” Raihan’s eyes pierced through Leon’s. They were a bright blue, dilated. “I just- ah… my body… Leon, I’m sorry I just-“  
“Please-!” Leon managed to gasp out as Raihan’s fingers continued to massage inside of him. “Put it in- ah-!”

Raihan quickly pulled his now three fingers out of Leon, pulling a gasp and moan from him as well. He tore Leon’s pants from his ankles, not worrying about his socks and desperately began to slick his length in lube as Leon watched with lustful eyes. Raihan was bigger than he thought. It should have made him nervous, even hesitant, but the irrational libido that was clouding his head only wanted it inside so much more. He finally tore his hands away from his leaking dick to hook them under his legs and spread his wet hole open, a gesture that made Raihan waste no time at all. He lined up his cock and pressed the head in.

“Raihan-nngh… Ah…!”  
“Lee-!”  
He forced his entire length in. It was hot, twitching, tight and wet. In a moment of clarity, Raihan held back from rocking his hips at full speed to check in on Leon who was shaking and gasping below him.

“Are you- are you okay? Is it good?” The gym leader groaned out. Leon took his hands away from his behind to grab Raihan’s still fully clothed arms.  
“Y-yeah! Hm-ngh… It’s just… it feels so much… bigger than it looks,” he gripped his arms harder, “m-move! Please!”  
  
Raihan grabbed Leon’s arms and pinned them beside his head and any coherent thoughts either of them still had were immediately beaten, shattered and destroyed as Raihan began thrusting at a speed even he didn’t think he was capable of. There was no rhythm to it. Raihan couldn’t control the way his hips moved all of a sudden, feeling completely at the mercy of the pursuit of cumming as fast as possible. The random thrusts kept Leon yelling out in surprise, unable to keep up with the sensations building inside of him. His stomach and legs felt so cold from being bare, yet so hot at the same time. Raihan was struggling to keep his eyes open, but when he did, he watched the way Leon’s abdomen tensed and how his pecs bounced from the force of his thrusting. And of course he did his best to save the memory of Leon’s face in this moment, the way his eyes squinted and occasionally rolled up when Raihan hit that sweet spot inside him.

Both of them were moaning each others name, soon enough the moaning turned to yelling, and both of them would have hoped that maybe a hiker too far from the track wasn’t close enough to hear them, but in that moment all that existed was them in the tent. Raihan finished with a few particularly deep thrusts, filling Leon up with his load as Leon did the same over his stomach. Raihan slowed down and collapsed on top of Leon with a grunt, letting go of the other’s arms to hug him instead. They both panted in their ecstasy for a moment.

“Leon… I’m…” Raihan attempted to talk between his panting.  
“Ah… Raiha-ah-ah-ah-ah!”  
  
Leon was cut short as Raihan’s hips started moving again. Despite both already having their orgasm, it seemed whatever spell they were under had yet to wear off. Leon could barely move with Raihan on top of him, and all he could do was rap his arms around him and yell out in pleasure. Raihan did the same, his teeth biting into Leon’s sweater, leaving a wet patch of drool as he did. They kept this formation until Leon was filled up again. They bathed in the afterglow for a minute, and then they went for round three. Then four. Until both of them passed out in each others arms.

Raihan had been awoken by several loud bird Pokemon the next morning, sitting up feeling groggy and tired. He looked down at Leon beside him to make sure that the day before had not been a dream. Sure enough, Leon was naked from the waist down, cum dried on his belly and crotch. And Raihan’s shirt. The tent stunk of sex, so Raihan put on some random clothes that were closest to him and stepped back out into the snow, taking a seat on the log they had eaten dinner before.

He put his head in his hands. He should be happy. But instead felt like dying. Nothing that happened made sense and he wouldn’t be surprised if he ruined everything between them. He felt his stomach tense in anxiety and decided to pull his Rotom phone out of his pocket to check his socials.

Rotom blinked awake when he switched it on. He noticed he still had the page open for the berry he was researching. His eyes furrowed a little. Maybe he should have read a bit further past the headline _‘Cupid Berry! The Secret Gem of Circhester that’s Best Eaten Cold!’_ He decided to distract himself by reading further down.

_‘The Cupid Berry is one native to Crichester, though is often overlooked due to it’s effect when cooked!’_  
  
“Effect when cooked?” Raihan gulped.

_‘While this berry is completely edible when cold, though not particularly enjoyable some have recorded, this berry has a secret! An aphrodisiac effect when heated! People have found to have a wildly increased sex drive after eating this berry when cooked in a delicious Galar style curry. So unless you have a special night planned with your love, we recommend passing on adding this berry to the pot!’_

“Ah… so that’s what it was,” Raihan fell backwards into the snow with a crunch. He lost himself to a fruit. He then made a note to tell Leon why what happened yesterday happened at all. God it was embarrassing, Raihan put his hands to his face and groaned. When he removed his hands, intending to see the cloudy sky above, instead he saw the man he railed to the point of fainting the day previous.

“Morning, Raihan…” Leon’s tired golden eyes looked gently down at him, a hand pushing some of his hair behind his ear as the rest carelessly cascaded around Raihan’s head. He smiled apologetically.

“Leon… uh… about yesterday….”

He explained to him while he set up a new fire. Leon couldn’t do much but limp from the damages of yesterday’s activities. Raihan then even showed him the article and compared the leftover berries in their bag to the ones in the pictures.

“So yeah,” raihan rubbed his neck nervously, “I’m sorry… I really didn’t expect them to be-“  
Leon laughed. He howled even. Raihan looked on in shock. He wasn’t mad?  
“Oh Arceus!” The champion wiped a tear from his eye, “To think some berries made us like that!”  
“You’re… not upset?” Raihan, questioned.  
“Upset?”  
“Well, I just thought-“  
“If anything… I guess I’m… no I shouldn’t say something like that,” Leon chuckled.  
“Well you have to say it now,” Raihan poked him, annoyed.  
“Let’s just say… I didn’t hate it… I’d even have that curry again with you…”

Raihan’s heart just about burst out of his chest. Especially when he saw the way Leon’s face flushed as he said it, reaching to pull his hat over his eyes, only to realise that he didn’t have it on and ended up coyly twisting a lock of hair in his finger instead.

They decided to pack up everything and head home early that day, Neither of them, especially Leon, was in any condition to train. While they packed away the tent, Raihan noticed the bag of extra Cupid Berries. He grabbed them and inspected the amount still left.

He put them in his backpack. Maybe they’d come in handy for the future.


End file.
